Maranda Boudoin
Maranda Louise Boudoin is a character on the series, Harpers Falls. She was originally played by UK actress Pauline Collins, best known for her role of Sarah Moffat, the mischievous but endearingly lovable under house parlormaid in the series, Upstairs, Downstairs. When Pauline retired, the role was de-aged slightly and actress Jessie Wallace, best known for her role of Kat Slater Moon on the UK series, EastEnders, took over the role and plays her to this day. Due to her being quite zany and hilarious with her quirks and Elspeth as a straight woman, Maranda is a comic relief character. Jessie explains on how she was chosen to become the fun-loving Maranda. "When I was looking for a role after Redwater ended (referring to the Irish soap opera which was spun off from EastEnders), and I was taking some time off from EastEnders, I saw HF," she grinned, "I loved how funny the roles were written and while I loved some of the more gritty stories, I love the real sense of humor. Albert saw my work as Kat and loved how funny she was. And he saw me as Maranda. While Maranda isn't as off the charts as Kat is, I can still laugh and have a good time with her. She could be Kat's more sedate sister!" Outspoken cockney from London The younger sister of Elspeth Bennett, Maranda is a perky, but exceedingly mischievous sort who, in spite of it, is quite lovable and enjoyable to be around. She was born in London in 1969, almost twenty years after Elspeth was born. She was very well known for her cockney (she was born within the sound of bow bells) sense of humor, which sometimes annoyed her more strait-laced sister, but in spite of it, Elspeth loved her more zany sister. After years of living as a socialite in London, Maranda was adrift, after a romance she had "went south", as she said. Her first words to her sister when she came to Boston was this spiel. "I was datin' a guy named Robin, and 'e turned out to be quite an oaf!" she complained to her sister, "'E ended up being more of a rotter than anything, 'e was. 'E 'ad more birds than a pet store, 'e did! If 'e wasn't with one, 'e was out wi' another. Mebbe 'at was why 'e was called Robin, mebbe 'e 'ad more in common wi' them birds? 'E went off the rails an' ended up goin' down t' Liverpool Street Station an' took up the role of being a, what yer would call in the states, a player! Well, 'e sure played me!" Maranda was always close to her nephew, Steven, but was very distant toward her more off the rails nephew, Nigel. She was the one who showed the most disdain to Nigel's bigamous marriage to Erica Harper. Elspeth had no idea that Erica had been involved with Nigel, but Maranda had known, and it was her who exposed the whole sordid story. Getting used to the new place, Maranda has reveled in her new life, and gets on very well with the Harper family. Happily, Maranda lives in the Atchley Mansion, along with her sister, nephew, his wife, Samantha Bennett; her great niece, Maggie, and her parents. Her words to the Harpers when she arrived, "I was never mad at any of you, the only one I really 'ated was that bloody Erica." Maranda still hates Erica and always will. However, she gets on wonderfully with Nigel's first (and to her, his only) wife, Sharmaine Jones. She is also very doting with Maggie, despite the issues that she had with Erica. When Hannah was killed by Erica, Maranda was incensed with her arch enemy. She took charge and with her sister, Elspeth, Craig's ex-wife, Angela Chamberlain; Sharmaine; their long time housekeeper, Mrs. Buxley and the rest of the extended family, aim to help Maggie get through the difficult time and to have a proper growing up. Maranda, like the rest of the family was overjoyed when Hannah was revealed to be alive, and she also took to her late sister's son, Jay Bennett. Maranda loves the fullness of family around her. She also gets along well with Ardith Bennett's sisters, Evelyn; Marie and Laura. During Elspeth's marriage to Neville, Maranda had a good friendship with her brother in-law. After returning from London (where she accompanied Maggie and Ellie as the latter was looking at the Royal Academy of Dramatic Arts), she threw herself back into being a socialite. Category:Characters Category:Other relatives of the Harper family Category:Comic relief characters Category:Bennett family Category:Harper family